Just Jealous?
by bright snow
Summary: Is what Tenten feels about 'her'...jealousy? No way. Includes: Tenten POV. About Neji, Lee, Sakura. Team Gai related. Oneshot.


_Summary: Is what Tenten feels about 'her'...jealousy? No way. Includes: Tenten POV. About Neji, Lee, Sakura. Team Gai related._

**Just Jealous?**

_A/N: Only took two sessions of computer time to type Any comments or corrections are very appreciated! Please enjoy._

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fanfic. _

---

I don't really have anything against her.

I mean, besides the _shallow_ dislike of her weakness and disgustingly "feminine" ways. She and people like her are a shame to kunoichi everywhere. Being a ninja's like...like a _game_ to her or something! Not the "real deal." It totally shows in how she would rather be pampering herself than training. Even if she _did_ cut her long hair somewhere in the Forest of Death, if I remember right from seeing her before, that really doesn't have anything to do with anything. I mean, there are plenty of "beautiful" people with short hair.

...Huh. Just look at that pathetic way she fought in the final stage of the Chuunin Exam against that blond haired kunoichi from the Leaf.

Pretty sad.

But it's not only _that_ that makes me dislike her.

It's because _she_ was what caused weakness in Lee in the Forest of Death. I know, in my heart, with every fiber of my being, that he would have _won_ against that Sound Ninja. Hell, he would have beaten _all_ of their worthless butts to nothing! I _know_ it! I know _him._ But because _she_ was there, he lost.

But it's not only because of that. I'm not bitter because he _lost_. That's dumb. He loses all the time against Neji. I'm not mad because he lost. No. Why am I mad? Because. Because.

He could have_ died_.

He

could

have

**Died**.

But besides that, I don't have anything against her.

Not like he-could-have-died matters anymore. The way he is now, he'd be better off if he had died. I think it would be better for him. Better for Gai-sensei.

It'd be better for him to give up Life than to give up his dream, his nindo.

He can't be a ninja.

Ever.

I pretend--yes, I pretend about this a lot--that it's okay for him not to be a ninja anymore. That it's silly to just die because of this. Why? Because I really don't _want_ him to die. Lee's an essential part of my life, no matter how silly he is sometimes.

But I know it'd be better for him.

Neji knows. I don't know how he feels about this since we never talk about Lee whenever we meet. _Ever_. But he knows how I feel.

But there's this _feeling_ inside of me, something that awakens every time I see that frail wisp of silly rose hair floating around. This feeling of...hate? I wouldn't go so far to say _hate_, but maybe...irritation? Annoyance? Frustration? I don't know. All I know is that...I don't like to see her. Especially not around Lee's room at the hospital.

Frankly speaking, I can see nothing that Lee sees in that girl. I guess she's pretty with her carefully tended perfect hair, green eyes, and delicate porcelain skin that bruises so easily, but if Lee falls only for looks, than--no. No. Lee isn't as shallow as that. He _isn't_.

But I feel...what's the point of her even coming to visit him everyday? She doesn't even _like_ him. She obviously hated all of the affection Lee had haphazardly showered upon her before the exam started. For that, I'm ashamed of Lee. But. Anyway.

People always start off with good intentions when they visit others in a hospital. But almost all of them eventually...just stop coming. I mean, how interesting is it to watch someone who doesn't even realize you're there? It's not fun. Not even if the person's awake.

No matter how good their intentions are, it doesn't matter in the end. They always drift away. They think, "what good can I do by coming?", and I suppose that's true. I guess there are "better things" for people to be doing instead of "wasting time" with someone in the hospital.

But we, Team Gai, we always, _always_ visit each other if anyone's ever at the hospital. Always. Everyday at the same time. Even if they're in a coma.

Lee has morning. Neji has afternoon. I have night. And Gai-sensei just comes randomly in between all of the missions he always has. Sometimes three of us visit together, sometimes only one of us visits two, or maybe even three people. Sometimes none of us can visit each other. I hate it when that is.

But that's just how it is. That's just how Team Gai works.

At first, I had been the only one who visited everyday. Lee came sometimes, Gai-sensei came sometimes, Neji came never. But these two years...I don't know, but something, _something_ pulled us all together. A lot of people don't believe this. They think Neji and Lee have this (one-sided?) rivalry going on and that they can't even stand to be civil to one another.

They're just not thinking deep enough. But that's okay. I don't really care what other people feel about Team Gai. Everyone has their right to their own opinion.

I guess...I just feel that she hasn't earned the _right_ or whatever to be here, to be visiting Lee everyday. She messes up our carefully built chemistry that took _so long_ to build.

And I guess what bothers me the most, is that...Lee seems to enjoy her visits. Likes it when _she_ comes even more than when Neji's visiting. Or when I am. Or even when _Gai-sensei _is.

Maybe I feel that she's butting into Team Gai. Messing us up.

Am I "just jealous"? I don't know.

I guess I've never been good with sharing.

---

_**End**_


End file.
